


Ни часов ни чаек

by Yozhik



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: спасти мир всяко проще, чем назначить свидание





	Ни часов ни чаек

– Да чтоб тебя! – заорала Нова.  
В её голосе звучало самое чистое и беспримесное счастье, на которое только способен искусственный интеллект, и поэтому Галилея сразу вскинула голову. Чтобы так обрадовать Нову, судьба должна была подкинуть ей десяток вражеских боевых кораблей, пару порталов в пустоту, неизвестное летающее существо из древних легенд. Лучше всего – одновременно. Нова знала толк в развлечениях.  
Портал был один, и Нова балансировала в опасной близости от него, пытаясь развернуться и пьяно хихикая.  
– Клиз, – снова заорала она, – Клиз, что там с резервным двигателем, вы должны были поставить его в меня ещё вчера!  
Клизу обычно хватало ума не включать громкую связь, так что Галилея и не пыталась расслышать ответ. Проще было сосредоточиться на бесконечном потоке варелси, сыпавшихся из портала.  
Естественно, они не могли взять и проявиться на Неге или на Шторме, где находилась сейчас большая часть отряда. Нет, надо было выбрать маленькую неприметную планетку, где Нова расположилась на техосмотр – в компании нескольких воителей и парочки ремонтных дронов. Галилея с огромным трудом сдержала рвущееся с языка ругательство и вскинула щит. Мир резко стал проще, сократившись до ближайших пары шагов вперёд, расстояния досягаемости клинка и накатывающей медленными волнами тьмы.  
Нова что-то прокричала, Галилея уже не вслушивалась – что именно, полностью сосредоточившись на знакомых вещах: блок, удар, бросок щита, скрыться в тень. Удар, блок, удар; в голову шустрого варелси-разведчика ударили сразу несколько лучей чёрно-фиолетовой энергии, ещё парочка впустую разбросала песок и камни. Можно было не смотреть, но Галилея всё-таки на миг глянула вверх: разумеется, Оренди свесилась вниз головой из распахнутого люка Новы и поочередно то стреляла всеми четырьмя руками, то подхватывала падающую шляпу. За ней мелькнула Алани, вскинула руки, бросая на землю поток воды, прыгнула, испуганно пискнув на лету и мягко, почти без брызг приземлившись точно в центр водоворота. Оренди прыгнула следом, кувыркаясь, хохоча и беспорядочно стреляя во все стороны.  
Пенящаяся зелёная волна плеснула по земле прямо на сбившихся в тесную группу варелси, и Галилее ненадолго показалось, что она сама плывёт вместе с водой, сбрасывая усталость. Наваждение прошло, но лёгкость осталась, смешалась с силами, приходящими из тьмы.  
Ревел, рассыпая брызги, яростный водоворот, Оренди вопила и вздымала к небесам столбы пламени, Нова хохотала, портал – или это Галилее уже чудилось, тьма обманывала восприятие довольно своеобразно, и тут ничего поделать было нельзя – пульсировал и потрескивал как старый передатчик. Ещё одна волна накрыла её с головой, разряд энергии разорвал на части охотника, оглушённого ударом щита, и тут из динамиков Новы донеслось довольное и ехидное хихиканье.   
– А вот так? – спросил Клиз, возможно, не догадываясь, что Нова транслирует его всем желающим слушать.  
И портал стих.  
Оренди очень громко и очень обиженно вздохнула. У её ног из-под земли ударил гейзер, подбросив её в воздух, и она с диким воплем на лету принялась стрелять по варелси, успевшим забраться выше. Алани довольно рассмеялась, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Всё это Галилея замечала уже яснее – тьма отступала вместе с азартом боя, как всегда.  
– Я сяду, – предупредила Нова, – и всё-таки дайте мне этот долбаный двигатель.

Со стороны Нова напоминала гигантского жука, греющегося на солнышке. Разве что жук не стал бы насвистывать в такт жужжанию ремонтного дрона, и уж тем более не стал бы ворчать про робокостюм, который так и не получил.  
Оренди сидела на краешке открытого люка, необъяснимым образом сплетя под собой ноги, и задумчиво покусывала коготь на одной из левых рук. Пожаловаться на то, что Рейна Валерия не взяла её с собой на операцию, чтобы не пугать новичков, она уже успела – в процессе очень громко возмутившись, разбив столбом пламени случайный здоровенный булыжник и вскочив Клизу на спинку кресла с криком «Я же лучше Орокса!»  
Клиз мрачно косился на Оренди, бормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое и сводящееся к «выкинуть в космос» и рассеянно поглаживал голографическую кошку. Кошка потягивалась, мурлыкала, облизывалась и совершенно не обращала внимания на то, что свободной рукой её хозяин сжимает электрошокер.  
Как будто вариморфа можно было надолго напугать хоть каким-нибудь оружием.  
Галилея невольно улыбнулась – порадовавшись, что под шлемом этого не видно, объяснять, в чём дело, она не хотела – картинка-то выходила на диво умиротворяющая. Почти семейная, что ли.  
Временно спасённый мир не переставал быть невозможно безумным: именно здесь, среди пёстрого сброда из помешанных магнусов, последних представителей исчезнувших народов и планет, бродяг, клонов и дженнеритов, Галилея чувствовала себя спокойнее, чем когда-либо за последние несколько сотен лет.  
– Эй, – у неё за спиной робко откашлялась Алани. Что-то в её интонации было такое, что Галилея вдруг подумала о ребёнке, твёрдо решившем прочитать-таки выученный и отрепетированный трудный стишок. – Эй, Галилея, может, поболтаем?

Алани щёлкнула кнопкой диктофона и решительно стёрла запись. Уже десятую – или больше? То слишком серьёзно, то слишком фамильярно, то... Такому её не учил никто.  
Шёл, если она не ошибалась, двадцать шестой день с тех пор, как Галт вернулся с Призраком Неги. Как минимум двадцать из этих дней Алани провела, выбирая способ с Призраком заговорить. Сначала – потому что можно было счесть её родной душой, хотя Алани почти не чувствовала себя гелицианкой. Как, впрочем, не чувствовала себя и уроженкой Акопоса, разве что самую малость, когда вспоминала, что туда ей больше не вернуться. Никому не вернуться.  
Алани вздохнула и запустила следующую запись. Собственный голос – так глупо и непривычно звучащий извне – неубедительно-жизнерадостно воскликнул: «Йо, Галилея, чо-как?»  
Кажется, Нова хихикнула.  
Нет, показалось, не могла же она подслушивать всё.  
В любом случае, это никуда не годилось. Единственным в их команде, кто мог бы сказать вслух «чо-как», выглядеть и звучать при этом естественно и даже не огрести в ответ, был, пожалуй, Виски Фокстрот.  
Алани удалила и этот файл и снова задумалась.  
Ещё через полтора часа она с отчаянием взглянула на диктофон – последняя попытка оказалась совсем уж ужасной, и она даже не стала додиктовывать до конца, остановившись на беспомощном «Галилея, это Алани, может, мы всё-таки могли бы...»  
И ведь ей даже не с кем было посоветоваться.  
Всё-таки не с кем: Пендлс ещё не расплатился до конца за тот свой совет о том, как носить штаны, и Алани ещё долго не собиралась разговаривать с ним на любые темы кроме медицинских.  
По крайней мере, впереди их ждало ещё не одно сражение, а это почти как свидание, только всё время кто-нибудь да лезет под руку. Уж попросить Галта отправить их на одно задание Алани могла. Не так страшно.  
Она охнула, вдруг заметив, что вместо сохранения нажала отправку.  
С тех пор прошло пара сотен дней, и никакого ответа она так и не получила.

Алани неловко стряхнула с плеча несуществующую пылинку – даже при ярком свете Галилея заметила короткую вспышку бледно-зеленого сияния, которое было неотъемлемой частью образа Алани, так же, как её вечные улыбки и манера даже на суше словно бы плыть. Каждая поднятая ей волна, каждый пробужденный ей родник несли в себе отблеск этого сияния – однажды Алани сказала, что оно зовётся «сил», и заставила свечение на вытянутой руке угаснуть до уровня, едва различимого глазом.  
«Поболтать» никак не выходило. Алани кое-как закончила историю о том, как Монтана пытался вытащить Нову на пикник, и рассказ завершился бы даже быстрее, если бы то и дело не встревала сама Нова. Галилея никак не могла решить, о чём вообще можно было бы заговорить – не о перспективах же появления новых аномалий, и уж тем более не о проблемах элдридов или чём-то вроде того.  
– Обнимашки и кровища! – завизжала Оренди, уставшая сидеть молча, и прыгнула, стараясь попасть точно в щит Галилеи.  
Алани взмахнула руками, вызывая очередной гейзер. Оренди взмыла в воздух, вырвалась из водяного пузыря и отскочила в сторону, приплясывая и хихикая. Галилея невольно рассмеялась, Алани негромко прыснула в ладошку и уже действительно легко сказала:   
– А помнишь, как она покусала Тоби?  
Галилея сама удивилась, что смогла поддержать такую тему – то ли потому что зрелище и впрямь было впечатляющее, то ли потому что она и в самом деле давно не разговаривала ни с кем о ерунде. Ещё неожиданнее было то, как ощутимо радовалась разговору Алани, хотя уж у неё-то, доброжелательной, не сходившей с ума, не привыкшей к компании только собственного разума, не должно было быть недостатка в собеседниках.  
«Мы могли бы», – вспомнила Галилея и подумала, что могла бы тогда ответить.  
Может, тогда она сейчас понимала бы, что происходит.

Корабль вроде бы звался Новой – магнус, управляющий им, представился, не успела шлюпка зайти в шлюз – и он, большой, неспешный, полный пассажиров, подрагивал и гудел как потревоженное гнездо насекомых.  
Галилея не помнила, когда последний раз была так близко к такому количеству других существ и это не были варелси на Неге. Впору было – да, наверное, испугаться. Вдруг она вновь уступит безумию, вдруг она снова совершит убийство.  
Но рука человека, отыскавшего её на Неге, лежала на её плече, и даже через доспех Галилее чудилось тепло.   
– Нова, – позвал он, – отыщи мне Амбру или Алани.  
Если бы у Галилеи ещё оставались силы удивляться, они закончились бы прямо сейчас. Амбра. Может, откуда-нибудь выйдет ещё и Красный Наблюдатель Эбрис?  
Привычной тёмной волной накатили разом гнев (он усомнился во мне, прокричал её собственный голос в глубине сознания) и сожаление. Галилея крепче сжала рукоять меча и глубоко вздохнула.  
Я в порядке, попыталась сказать она.  
Я в порядке.  
В коридоре корабля прозвучали лёгкие шаги и шелест ткани – звук, странным образом напомнивший о журчании ручья, хоть и имевший с ним мало общего.  
– Да, Галт? – пропел мягкий голос, и сквозь подступающую тьму пробилось мерцание.  
Когда песнь моря стихла, а мерцание ушло, унося с собой тьму и усталость, Галилея наконец-то смогла рассмотреть целительницу. Гелицианская кровь читалась в ней сразу (я позволила дому моему пасть во тьму, прошептал голос в голове Галилеи, но сейчас она смогла заставить его молчать), а вот вторую угадать было сложнее.  
– Спасибо, – сказала Галилея, и целительница – кажется, Галт назвал её Алани? – торопливо кивнула и убежала.  
Через несколько дней Галилея увидела, как Алани двумя взмахами руки подняла шторм, разорвавший дженнеритский шаттл на части. Вроде бы в этот момент по громкой связи с Новы очень одобрительно хмыкнула Амбра, но Галилея решила, что это ей показалось. Просто она слишком много об Амбре думала, особенно с тех пор, как Галт предложил им работать вместе – Галилея тогда сразу же согласилась, зная, что способа вернее заставить Амбру отказаться не будет, а встречаться им обеим не хочется примерно одинаково.   
– Входящее сообщение, – пропела Нова и хихикнула.  
И Галилея не поверила тому, что услышала.  
Она не смогла бы объяснить, почему сохранила файл.  
Пару раз она даже его переслушивала, но так и не заставила себя ответить.

– А давайте я сделаю сальто, – предложила Нова, когда двигатель окончательно встал на место, и разочарованно вздохнула, услышав от Клиза решительное «нет».  
Алани с некоторой грустью прислушивалась к привычному шуму, означавшему начало очередных будней. Ремонтные дроны с жужжанием укладывались на базу, где-то в грузовом отсеке ворочался маленький робот-паук, которого притащил Айзек с Окобана, потрескивали рации. По двум каналам связи перебивали друг друга Меллка («Клиз, забери нас с Эккунара бегом, эти полоумные опять что-то откапывают, я не хочу знать – что, потому что оно даже Кельвину не нравится!») и Галт («Влетели в портал на Шторме, кажется, нашли кого-то, Клиз, Рейна, кто ближе, помогите с эвакуацией.»), по третьему крутилась надоедливая реклама бурового оборудования.  
Неуловимая, необъяснимая атмосфера, созданная затишьем и общим смехом, ушла, и Алани усомнилась, что сможет так же просто заговорить в любой другой ситуации.  
Может быть, стоило попробовать, пока не прошло слишком много времени.  
– Галилея? – неуверенно спросила она. – Может, как-нибудь посмотрим вместе какое-нибудь шоу?  
– Да, – ответила Галилея после короткой паузы. Алани расслышала в её голосе то же удивление: неужели я говорю это вслух. – Надо бы.  
Наверняка и Галилея тоже не рискнула даже приблизительно прикинуть, когда наступит это «как-нибудь».

Шторм выглядел получше большинства планет и систем (кроме Кольца Детритуса, пояса астероидов, заброшенных и обитаемых кораблей и впечатляющей коллекции космического мусора, чей первозданный и частично рукотворный хаос не повредило бы никакое разрушение; Шейни сказала однажды, что там не прекратят пить, драться и обманывать друг дружку ещё сотни две лет после смерти вселенной, и преувеличила ровно настолько, насколько может приукрасить рассказ шестнадцатилетняя девчонка), но даже самые сохранившиеся его области навевали грусть. Поблекшие здания, выжженные земли, развалины Собора Вечной Матери – с чудом почти уцелевшей статуей Леноры. Алани запомнила её со дня уничтожения Гелиофага: изображение мёртвой императрицы смотрело на развернувшуюся схватку с грустью и любопытством, или так ей показалось среди боя. Легко поддаться наваждению, когда вокруг бурлит сумятица битвы, а рядом с тобой только существа, о союзе с которыми ты никогда не помышляла.  
Алани вообще помнила этот день смутно: только то, как она разрывалась между атаками и исцелением. Остальное казалось картинками из фильмов. Щит Галилеи у неё над головой, когда слуги посыпались с крыш. Довольный смешок Мико, кидающих ей под ноги почти мгновенно снимающие усталость споры – Алани и Мико постоянно соревновались в исцелении, и даже перед лицом решающей схватки не могли отказаться от удовольствия поддразнить соперника, вылечив его раньше, чем он справится сам. Невероятно счастливый хохот Оренди где-то впереди. Амбра, мечущая огненные снаряды и швыряющая метеоры во все стороны, в один момент обернулась через плечо и заорала: «Девочка, я же знаю, что ты можешь больше, давай!» Кажется, вот здесь, у входа, Аттикус подхватил её на руки и забросил на высокий карниз, в какое-никакое укрытие, и кинулся крушить шоковые якоря. Пьяно-задорные крики Новы над головой. Увлеченно перекрикивающиеся и пытающиеся координировать передвижение стаек ботов Бенедикт и Кэлдариус, в обычное время не обменявшиеся бы даже словом.  
Алани тряхнула головой, возвращаясь в настоящее. В конце концов, если ей вдруг захочется копаться в воспоминаниях, у Новы есть симулятор реальности. И всё-таки она зачем-то сощурилась, присматриваясь: сейчас почерневшее от копоти металлическое лицо Леноры показалось ей безмятежным и исполненным надежды.   
А ведь, напомнила себе Алани, у неё нет ни малейшей причины переживать за дженнеритов.  
Хотя нет, за империю, так точнее. Может быть, она попытается прочувствовать разницу.  
С наскоро оборудованной посадочной площадки доносились крики и рычание – Оренди выпытывала у Шейни и Орокса, как прошла вылазка, на которую её не взяли. Алани невольно улыбнулась: Орокс ей почти нравился. Он, конечно, был опасным хищным созданием, но он слушал её истории и просил продолжения лишь наполовину ради того, чтобы позлить хозяйку, на дух не переносившую сказки.  
– Орокс, а смотри как я могу! – внезапно завопила Оренди, да так, что Алани чуть не подскочила. – Лучше чем ты!  
Шипение пламени, басовитый хохот Орокса и предостерегающий крик Рейны слились воедино, и несколькими мгновениями позже Алани сбил с ног верещащий клубок рук и волос – чем уж Оренди так шустро запустила себя в полёт, осталось загадкой, которую Алани не собиралась разгадывать. Она попыталась ударить струёй воды за спину, чтобы удержать равновесие, но устояла всё равно лишь потому, что её вовремя подхватили.  
– Вот ненормальная! – с чувством воскликнула Галилея. Оренди хохотнула и припустила наутёк прямо на четвереньках.  
– Ничего, – пробормотала Алани. Закрыла глаза, вдохнула-выдохнула. У неё всегда было плоховато с медитациями, но немножечко всё же помогало.  
Дальше они шли молча, но рядом.

– Исследователи полагают, что... – Деанди с лёгким недовольством покосилась на очень громко и очень выразительно кашлянувшую Амбру.  
– Под исследователями, сестра, вы понимаете эту юную выскочку Лукави?  
Галилея чуть не рассмеялась. Беатрикс Лукави могла бы считаться юной по меркам практически любого существа, но для Амбры – да и для самой Галилеи – она вообще родилась словно вчера.  
– Я тоже предпочитаю оценки Гуннара Клиза, – невозмутимо сказала Деанди. – Его прогнозы куда больше соответствуют ситуации.  
Научные гипотезы Гуннара Клиза обычно звучали как «Да хрен его знает, можно подумать, нам есть с чем сравнивать. Давайте заткнёмся и посмотрим», а прогнозы – «Ну что ж, скорее всего, мы все умрём». И совсем уж честно говоря, он действительно обычно бывал прав. Если кто-то когда-то и сталкивался с потенциальным концом света, и тем более с возрождением мира после него – записей они не оставили. Приходилось импровизировать, и здесь Клиз с его любовью к мрачным пророчествам и привычкой обходиться без готовых решений был всегда к месту.  
– И он полагает, что нам необходимо устроить наблюдательный пункт на Пенархе, – Деанди снова быстро взглянула на Амбру, и Галилея готова была поклясться, что разглядела в её глазах озорной огонёк. – Тревор Галт согласился выделить несколько из своих миротворцев, и просит вас, сестра, присоединиться к ним в качестве сотрудника поддержки.  
Значит, подумала Галилея, Деанди тоже читала их переписку с Галтом. Амбра, судя по короткому смешку, думала о том же.  
– Служба поддержки, – Амбра кивнула. – Очень мило со стороны Тревора. По крайней мере, кошки лучше, чем это лохматое невоспитанное чудовище, которое останется на вашем попечении, сестра.  
– Сержант Лапочка тоже будет скучать, – улыбнулась Деанди.  
Разговор ужасно напоминал Галилее о старых пьесах, которые откапывала у Летописца Торн – из тех, где все невпопад говорят о непонятных вещах и тоскуют, а в конце ничего не происходит.  
– Простите, – Деанди чуть склонила голову, – мы увлеклись. Я хотела бы вас кое о чём спросить, Галилея.  
Да, и она знала о чём.  
– Я подумаю, – ответила Галилея резче, чем собиралась.  
– Да, конечно, но это не всё. Вы не согласились бы помочь с подготовкой к восстановлению электростанции на Неге?  
Это единственный дом, который у меня остался, шепнул голос в её голове.  
– Разумеется, – ответила Галилея и торопливо отвернулась.  
Только чтобы увидеть, как Амбра разговаривает с Алани.   
В воздухе между ними можно было сгореть. Или испариться.  
– Мы выжили, – ровно сказала Амбра. – Уживаться будет сложнее.  
– Ещё миллион жизней – и может быть.  
– У меня нет для тебя миллиона жизней, дитя, – неожиданно мягко ответила Амбра. – Есть только ненужные советы и кое-кто, о ком я пекусь.  
И она удалилась, гордо вскинув голову – точно в тот момент, когда Алани резким взмахом руки швырнула в стену поток бурлящей воды.

– Она в трюме, – деловито сообщила Нова. – Средства коммуникации отключены, но я могу...  
– Нет, – перебила Галилея. – Лучше не надо. Нова, найди какой-нибудь фильм, я не знаю, ну, про животных, что ли.  
Нова хихикнула.  
– Система на это не рассчитана, но я могу смоделировать симулятор свидания.  
Галт предупреждал. Собственно, об этом он предупреждал чуть ли не в первую очередь.  
Я, говорил он тогда, сказал бы, мол, на корме чихнёшь, на носу орут – вали в медотсек, зараза ходячая, но беда в том, что корабль заорёт первым.  
– Фильм, Нова. Про животных, – Галилея ненадолго задумалась, сперва подбирая слова, потом решаясь высказать это вслух. – Такой, чтобы Шейни стошнило от умиления.  
– Поняла. Но симулятор я всё равно могу. Когда нужен фильм?  
Проще всего было отложить всё это на пару дней. Подумать. Выбрать подход. Но Галилея была уверена, что если сейчас остановится, то потом попросту сбежит на Негу и добавит к длинному списку своих ошибок ещё одну.  
– К вечеру?  
Нова мурлыкнула – иначе это ленивое и довольное «да» Галилея описать не могла. Оставалось самое сложное.  
– Алани? – торопливо проговорила Галилея в коммуникатор. – Это Галилея. Помнишь, ты говорила про кино? В двадцать два по стандартному времени в кают-компании, если сможешь.  
Она отправила сообщение и вдруг подумала, что кое о чем забыла. Честность – лучшее оружие, шепнул голос в её сознании, и на сей раз он звучал с интонациями Амбры.  
– Алани? Честно, я не представляю, с какого раза можно сочинить нормальное приглашение.  
И теперь нажимала «отправить» она очень быстро. Ужасно хотелось передумать и хоть в этом не сознаваться.  
Наверняка Алани хотя бы улыбнётся. Наверняка у неё выйдет посмеяться не обидно.

Алани сомневалась, что понятие «свидание» включает в себя толпу народа, старенький фильм про зверушек, путешествующих по дикому лесу и почему-то разговаривающих, и периодически довольно усмехающуюся Нову.  
Но она уже согласилась – и теперь не без удовольствия заметила, что для Галилеи всё прилагающееся тоже оказалось сюрпризом.  
Свидание как таковое не задалось, какой стандарт ни возьми. Галилея так ни на что и не сменила лёгкий доспех. На заднем ряду – на передний их никто бы не пустил – Шейни и Орокс в четыре руки и два рта жевали что-то хрустящее. Оскар Майк так переживал за старую собаку из фильма, что открутил ручку кресла. Сидящая рядом с ним Амбра очень громко вздыхала, но от комментариев удерживалась.  
Странно, но когда Амбра молчала, злиться на неё у Алани уже не получалось. Должно быть, у любого гнева был свой запас, и со временем он выгорал. Даже такой. Даже если за ним стояли миллионы жизней и мир, у которого было имя.  
Шейни громко засвистела: на экране маленькая девочка вытащила кота из реки. Алани невольно шмыгнула носом – трогательная картинка наложилась на её собственные невесёлые мысли. Мысли, в общем-то, в определение свидания тоже не укладывались, насколько она представляла. Романтика и уничтоженные планеты вряд ли стояли рядом даже в самых безумных головах; нет, Оренди, например, точно считала и громогласно заявляла, что нет ничего прекраснее, чем давить злых врагов боевым роботом (Тоби на этом месте смущался и прятался в кабину «Берга»), Торн была уверена, что хорошая история о любви должна заканчиваться тем, что все умерли, а Клиз обычно говаривал, что хорошая история с этого должна начинаться – но это всё было о другом.  
Галилея осторожно и немного неуверенно накрыла её ладонь своей – Алани разом растеряла все неподходящие мысли и вспомнила, как давно хотела схватить Галилею за руку не в бою и не через перчатку – наклонилась и шепнула:  
– Я, кажется, представляла всё немного не так.  
– Я тоже, – Алани пожала плечами. – Но в общем-то забавно, да?  
И если бы не доспех, она, пожалуй, положила бы голову Галилее на плечо, а так – просто перехватила её руку.

Место на самом деле Галилея назвала наугад. Она сильно сомневалась, что дворик, которого она не видела шесть-семь сотен лет, уцелел после всего, что обрушилось на Шторм, но с одной стороны она ухватилась за первое подходящее воспоминание, а с другой – что угодно было бы лучше, чем компания Новы, очень старательно делающей вид, что она не подслушивает.  
По крайней мере, в этот раз.  
Почти не тронутые временем – сверх того, что они пережили к тому времени, как Галилея видела их в последний раз – стены одной из заброшенных башен Безмолвных Сестер хотя бы не разговаривали. Они помнили Деанди, уже верховную шпионку, танцующую с веерами на узеньком карнизе. Они помнили саму Галилею, чуть ли не краснеющую над книгой о брачных играх магнусов. Они помнили Амбру, запускающую в небо солнечные зайчики просто для развлечения. Они помнили Ариану Дивию, отряхивающую чью-то шерсть с юбки. И теперь они непременно запомнят Алани – Галилея не сомневалась, что одного её присутствия хватит, чтобы, может быть, пробудить спящие под старыми камнями семена.  
Редкие для Шторма цветы выглядели плачевно, им уж точно не пошли на пользу ни сражения вокруг, ни пропавший на несколько недель свет звезды, но умирать они пока не собирались.  
– Каюта на Нове была бы лучше, – сказала Галилея, – но ведь советами замучают.  
Алани от души рассмеялась, а Галилея подумала, что всё-таки несправедлива к Нове. Если бы не балаган, в который превратился просмотр фильма, всё оказалось бы намного сложнее. А среди шума, возмущённых криков Шейни – фильм закончился хорошо, животные, преодолев трудности и доблестно справившись с приключениями, обрели счастливых владельцев, что в её картине мира было форменным издевательством, – и бурной радости Оскара Майка по тому же поводу предложение попробовать ещё раз оказалось самой естественной вещью.  
– Нет, – Алани огляделась, – здесь действительно мило. Я никогда не могла представить, что дженнериты тоже... ну, живут, а тут... Ой!  
Она наклонилась, рассматривая выцарапанную на стене среди полустертых рун улыбающуюся рожицу.  
– После зайцеослика Амбры-то?  
Галилея тут же мысленно себя обругала. Амбралия Дивия вряд ли была подходящей темой для разговора – у них обеих с ней всё было слишком сложно, особенно у Алани.  
Но Алани только улыбнулась.  
– Она, в общем-то, ничего. Я когда-нибудь даже смогу ей это сказать. Наверно, – она покачала головой и сменила тему так же небрежно, как обычно вызывала гейзеры – с рассеянным взмахом руки. – А ведь я тебя первый раз вижу не в доспехах.  
Галилея неловко повела плечами. Ей и самой было странно, но она как отвыкла в своё время обращать внимание на такие мелочи, так и не пыталась что-то поменять. В конце концов, в отличие от Оскара Майка, она хотя бы снимала шлем.   
– У Меллки кое-что нашлось, – смущённо сказала она. – Повезло. Если бы пришлось просить Фиби...  
Алани протянула руку и медленно провела пальцами по вороту рубашки.  
А потом шагнула вперёд, приподнялась на цыпочки и прижалась губами к губам Галилеи.

Нега не менялась. Разве что льда было больше, чем помнилось Галилее. Единственный дом, который у меня есть, подумала она и тут же поправилась. Нет, один из.  
У неё была память о Гелиции, у неё была Нова, она, наверное, могла выбрать любое место – если бы захотела.  
– Мы всё время ужасно спешили, – сказала Алани, – и я так и не успела здесь ничего рассмотреть. Как ты думаешь, ничего, если мы не будем торопиться?  
Нова высадила их недалеко от давным-давно заброшенной электростанции, которую однажды они в спешке уже пытались запустить, но потом так и бросили. Сейчас она выгружала кластер ботов-работников и крутила запись с советами от Клиза. Советы, как всегда, звучали как «Попробуйте не умереть», «Если разбудите что-то древнее – поймайте мне парочку» и «Не забывайте, что я не знаю, кто ещё тут живёт».  
Галилея планировала проследить за пуском станции, убить сотню-другую варелси, которые наверняка тут оставались, и немного поразмыслить в одиночестве, но Алани просто пришла к посадке и не ушла.  
– Как ты заметила, – сказала она чуть позже, – сочинять письма я не умею, а мы не договорили.  
И Галилея вдруг поняла, что надеялась на это.  
Алани первой подбежала к спуску в недра станции, её кожа блеснула в полумраке.  
– Там кто-то есть, – крикнула она и швырнула вниз по лестнице волну.  
Галилея кинулась следом, привычно перехватывая меч поудобнее.  
Призрак Неги вернулся, подумала она. Вернулся сильнее, чем был. Вернулся не один.  
Волна несла её вперёд, смешиваясь с тьмой, позволяя видеть и мыслить отчётливее.  
– Эй, Галилея! – прокричала Алани. Её голос и шум драки эхом отражались от стен. – А если петь, то вполне сойдёт за караоке-вечеринку!


End file.
